The Three Forgotten Years
by QueenV
Summary: The death of Gohan forces Trunks to his breaking point. After Trunks becomes a Super Saiyan, the story jumps three years into the future. What happened during those three years? *Chapter 7 is up*
1. Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. All the characters and respected likenesses are trademarks of Akira Toriyama-san, FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, ect.. 

  
  
  
  


'It's...it's not fair. Why did he do it? Why did he leave me? He's my best friend, he...was like a father to me...the only father I've ever known.' he sobbed.

  
  


Then, all of a sudden, he felt rage building up inside of him. His gut ached. The rage completely controlled him. He clenched his fists so hard, his nails broken the skin, and a tiny stream of blood trickled down his palm. 

  
  


'Damned Jinzouningen!' he thought. 'They killed everyone close to me! Damn them!' 

  
  


He screamed. A scream of pure hate, anger, rage, and yet, with a hint of sorrow in it. His hair shot up and fell back into place, a golden color. His eyes turned aqua green. He'd become a Super Saiyan. He didn't care. For once, he didn't care that he'd reached the Super Saiyan level. It was the last thing on his mind, next to the fact his hands were still bleeding. He...he'd wanted Gohan to see him reach this level; but Gohan was gone. He screamed again, his knees buckled and he made large craters in the ground with his fists.

  
  


He sat there, beside Gohan's lifeless body, for hours. The rain had stopped an hour or two ago, and his clothes began to dry. He went in and out of Super Saiyan when his moods changed, and he felt that rage again. He'd been doing a lot of thinking when he wasn't blinded by his anger and sorrow.

  
  


'Poor Chi-chi,' he thought, 'now she had no one left, except her father, but he was getting really old.'

  
  


He stood up, his legs were reluctant to comply. After sitting in the same position for hours, his leg muscles had grow stiff. He staggered around like a drunk man for a couple minutes before his legs woke up. He wasn't sure what to do just yet, but he knew he would move Gohan's body. Perhaps he would take it back to Capsule Corp. then they could hold a proper burial for Gohan. It was the least he could do. The very least.

  
  


His kaasan and Gohan had told him that when his tousan and the other warriors had died at the hands of the Jinzouningen, they had held a proper burial. Gohan, being the one to always poke fun at him when they weren't training, told him that he cried and wailed during the entire ceremony. They had buried everyone at the north side of Capsule Corp. It worked as a graveyard, but it was kind of freaky to look out the window and see a bunch of tombstones. 

  
  


He was being insensitive again. His kaasan told him he was way too insensitive sometimes. She'd also remarked that he was a lot like his tousan. He took pride in that remark. Since he'd never known his tousan, he figured it was a compliment. Gohan told him that his tousan was strong, tough, and arrogant; Trunks knew that everyone was arrogant sometimes, so he didn't let that comment bother him.

  
  


He picked up Gohan's body, and attempted to throw it over his shoulder. The first few times he missed. The limp body eventually was over Trunks' shoulder. 

  
  


'Geez,' he thought, 'Gohan sure is...was heavy. Must have been all that food he ate.' He silently chuckled.

  
  


He hovered over the ground, and, once he had his balance, Trunks took off in the direction of his home. 

  
  


'Kaasan isn't going to like this, and as soon as she sees the body she's gonna make me take a bath. Then she's gonna phone Chi-chi. sigh'


	2. A Time for Tears

"Oh my God Trunks, what happened?!?!" Bulma screeched the second se saw Gohan's body.

  
  


"Hang on, kaasan, don't..." Trunks began, but it was too late. 

  
  


"What the hell where you two thinking and how did you end up...Where's the phone?!" Bulma was pacing through the foyer ranting like a delusional woman. She went to the phone, "I'm calling Chi-chi," she said to the wall, "Trunks, go upstairs and take a bath, right now!!"

  
  


Trunks moved to the stairs, almost dropping Gohan's body. "No, wait," his kaasan cried, "don't move. I do not want any blood on my carpet. Moshi-moshi," she said into the telephone, "Chi-chi, this is Bulma. No everything's not alright. How do I start..."

  
  


'Kaasan's gone hysterical,' Trunks thought. Then he looked at Gohan's body, remembering just how 'hysterical' he'd been a few hours before. 'I guess I can't blame her.'

  
  


"Chi-chi, hello...hello...Chi-chi?!" Bulma screamed into the phone. "Chi-chi, if you can hear me, please come over to Capsule Corp, we can talk and....she hung up. Well I guess that means she'll be coming over."

  
  


"Kaasan...um...what do I do with...um...you know?" Trunks whispered.

  
  


"Huh? Oh," Bulma began, "well, let's wait until Chic-chi gets here, then, I guess we care bury him with the rest of the Jinzouningen's....."

  
  


"...victims." Trunks finished, "That's what they were, the Jinzouningen's victims. It's not fair kaasan..," he began to sob.

  
  


"Now, Trunks-kun," his kaasan said sympathetically, "I know it's not fair. But what's done is done, and no matter what we do, we can't change the past."

  
  


"If only the Jinzouningen had never come. Then Gohan, and tousan, and everyone else would still be alive." Trunks sobbed, he reached out for his kaasan's open embrace, and dropped Gohan's body on the floor. "Oh, kaasan...I'm..." Trunks gasped, going back to pick up the body.

  
  


"It alright Trunks," Bulma replied, pulling her thirteen year old son back into her embrace. "You're more important than a little blood on the carpet."

  
  


"Oh kaasan, I miss him so much."

  
  


"I know, son, I know."


	3. Coping

It had been over two hours since Chi-chi had arrived at Capsule Corp. And it had been only five minutes since she'd stopped wailing. Trunks had migrated to his room, after his kaasan made him bathe, to get away from Chi-chi's hysterical sobbing. He took pity upon his kaasan, having to, not only sit in the same room with that female siren, but to have to comfort her, and tell her it was okay every thirty seconds. Not that he blamed her for crying, Gohan's death had effected everyone severely. 

  
  


"Oh Trunks-kun!" Bulma called up the staircase, Trunks slowly emerged from his not-so-sound-proof room.

  
  


"Yes kaasan?"

  
  


"Trunks," Bulma's voice dropped to a whisper, "we're going to bury Gohan tomorrow, so Chi-chi and myself are going to go out and look for..." she hesitated, "...a casket."

  
  


"I understand, kaasan." Trunks could feel tears building up in his eyes again, his eyes rose and starred at the ceiling to prevent hot tears from streaming down his face. "I'll stay here."

  
  


"Thank you Trunks," he turned to go back into his room. "Oh and Trunks,"

  
  


"Kaasan?"

"If you do go out, try not to get killed." she smiled and winked at her son.

  
  


A tiny smile found it's way to Trunks' face, "Hai, kaasan." 

  
  


What was he going to do know? He looked out the window and saw his kaasan holding on to Chi-chi's frail body. She was crying again. He could hear it. He wished he could go outside and fly around to clear his head, but flying was a dangerous thing these days. Not only did people flee when they saw someone flying around, but his ki would be too high, and the Jinzouningen might spot him. Still, he needed the fresh air. He decided he would sit on the roof; and put a radio beside him, just in case.

  
  


*_Thirty Minutes Later_*

  
  


He was feeling much better now, the fresh air helped clear his mind. The radio said nothing alarming, and had only been playing some of his favourite songs. Just then, a sad song aired on the radio. The lyrics talked about losing someone, wanting them to stay, but knowing the had to 'fly to the angels'. 

  
  


'Oh Gohan,' Trunks began to sob, his whole body shaking violently. 'I've got to get control, if I turn into a Super Saiyan the Jinzouningen...'

  
  


"News flash," the radio's song cut out and was replaced by the tense voice of a radio announcer, "the Jinzouningen have just been spotted attacking Coal's Town. The only way out of the city is the X22 highway. I repeat the Jinzouningen are attacking Coal's Town, and the only road out of the town is the X22 highway..."

  
  


"Damned Jinzouningen, why can't they leave us alone?" his fist slammed down onto the radio, causing it to shatter into a thousand tiny fragments. 'Oops,' Trunks thought, 'kaasan told me to turn the radio off before destroying it, cause I could get electrocuted.' Trunks brushed the fragments of the radio off the roof and stood up. He looked around and, seeing there was no one in sight, took off in the direction of Coal's Town.


	4. An Encounter with the Jinzouningen

Bulma was at the other end of the store, searching for a casket large enough for Gohan's muscular body. She was only half paying attention to what she was doing. Things were getting worse for them all. Then the store's radio crackled, 

  
  


"I repeat the Jinzouningen are attacking Coal's Town, and the only road out of the town is the X22 highway..."

  
  


'Oh God no. If Trunks heard that he'll...Oh I told him not to get himself killed! Stupid stubborn Saiyan's. Vegeta this is all your...no. I'm just as stubborn as you were.' a smile broke out on Bulma's face. 'I have no right to blame my son's stubbornness on you Vegeta, sorry. Oh Kami, please look over Trunks, I can't lose him too.'

  
  


************************************************************

  
  


Trunks looked around the wreckage of what used to be Coal's Town.

  
  


"Dammit, I'm too late!" the enraged thirteen year old cried out. Then he heard voices, he ducked behind a piece of metal.

  
  


"Well Juuhachi-gou, I think we cleaned this city up in record time."

  
  


"I think you're right Juunana-gou." 

  
  


_**Author's Note: Juuhachi-gou is Android 18, and Juunana-gou is Android 17_** 

  
  


"Hey, Juuhachi-gou, before we go, let me take a couple more shots at these buildings that still seem to be somewhat standing."

  
  


"Oh fine. Honestly Juunana-gou, you're so childish. I'll just sit here and watch."

  
  


"You have no sense of fun. Lighten up sis."

  
  


"Grow up dear brother." Juuhachi-gou muttered under her breath as she sat down on the piece of metal that was Trunks' cover.

  
  


"What was that?" Juunana-gou said while taking pot shots at the surrounding buildings.

  
  


"Nothing, just hurry up, this is boring."

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before," Juunana-gou replied, still randomly blasting the buildings, taking off one floor at a time. "I'll tell you what's boring.."

  
  


"Shut up, trying on clothes is **not** boring."

  
  


"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not!"

  
  


"Is too!"

  
  


"Is not!"

  
  


"Is too!"

  
  


"We're wasting time, lets go somewhere else."

  
  


"Fine," Juunana-gou replied taking off to the sky, "But watching you try on clothes is still boring."

"Is not!" Juuhachi-gou screamed while taking off after her brother.

  
  


"Is too!"

  
  


"You brat!"

  
  


Trunks stood up and looked around, the Jinzouningen were gone. '....they, they're just like little kids, bickering over things like that. They...' Trunks stopped, the building around him were starting to cave-in. Trunks shot up above the buildings just before the completely collapsed on the area were he was not thirty seconds ago. 'I'd better head home before kaasan and Chi-chi get home and start to worry about me.' He began to fly back to Capsule Corp. 'Bu, knowing kaasan, she's probably already worried. Hn.' 


	5. A Light in the Darkness

As Trunks approached Capsule Corp. he saw his mother's air car in the driveway. 'Kaasan's home, I'd better hurry.' Trunks picked up speed and was, in seconds, at the door of his enormous home. "Kaasan? I'm home," he yelled down the hall.

  
  


"Trunks!" Bulma cried running towards her son, "Trunks! Oh thank Kami you're alive!" She embraced her son. "You went to find the Jinzouningen didn't you? Are you hurt? What happened?" 

  
  


"Kaasan, I'm fine. I saw the Jinzouningen, but they didn't see me."

  
  


"Oh, son, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to those two. I..." Bulma didn't have time to finish her sentence, Chi-chi, who was in the next room had heard Bulma talking about losing her son, and had started to cry again. "Oh Trunks, you'll excuse me?"

  
  


Trunks nodded. "Kaasan, what about, well...you know...um...did you find...."

  
  


"Hai Trunks, tomorrow we'll burry Gohan."

  
  


"H...h..a...i...O...kaa....s...a.....n" Trunks' voice began to crack, he ran upstairs to his room so his kaasan wouldn't see his tears.

  
  


'Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry. I know how much Gohan meant to you, to everyone.' Bulma thought as she made her way to the next room where Chi-chi was. Bulma sat down next to Chi-chi and began to comfort her, even though, inside, Bulma could hardly take it not to break down and cry. But she knew, right now, she had to be strong. For Chi-chi, and for Trunks 'What a day.' she sighed. 'I only wish there was something that I could do. We can't change the past....but we can change the future. That's it! If we could go to the past to warn everyone of the Jinzouningen, and give Son-kun the medicine for his condition we could......now hang on let's not get too far ahead of yourself Bulma. This is pretty tricky, but then again, you were working on that data down in the basement...hmmmm; well, in any case, I'll have to wait until after things settle down a little bit around here. Trunks,' she looked up to her son's room, 'maybe we can d something about these Jinzouningen.' 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_** I know it's short, but it was all I could write. I've got so much going on right now with school, it's hard for me to write a lot' and plus, I was running out of ideas. Not very many people are reviewing my stories. If more people don't, then I'll start thinking you guys don't like my work and will stop writing. If you do review, I'll put the next part up faster! Ja ne!**_


	6. Remembering Gohan

It was really humid today. Trunks was fidgeting with his tie, it was way too tight. But if he tried to loosen it, his kaasan would kill him. He heard a door slam and turned to look over his right shoulder. He saw Chi-chi and Ox King coming out of the back door of Capsule Corp. Behind them were four servant bots carrying a large casket. As the little group grew closer, Bulma grabbed a hold of Trunks and pulled him closer to her body. The servant bots stopped in front of the hole in the ground; then they slowly lower the casket into the ground. 

  
  


Trunks had gotten to look inside the casket before he and Bulma had made their way outside. Gohan's eyes had been closed and his mouth sewn shut so it wouldn't hang open. Bulma had dressed Gohan in Goku's traditional gi, blue and orange. Trunks quickly payed his last respects to Gohan, grabbed his kaasan's hand, and bolted for the back door. Trunks was so close to tears, he could hardly stand it.

  
  


Now, as Chi-chi and Ox King were throwing their contributions of dirt into the grave, Trunks was nearing tears again. Bulma gave Trunks a gentle little push, signalling it was his turn to throw dirt over the casket. Trunks took three small, uncertain steps forward, then went down on his hunches and picked up a hand-full of dirt. As he picked up his dirt, he looked around at their private little graveyard. Down, the farthest grave to Trunks' left, was Krillin's grave, then Yamcha's, Piccolo's, Goku's, and then a space; this would now be Gohan's final resting place. On Trunks' right, was Tien's grave, then Chaotzu's. And finally, the grave farthest to Trunks' right, was Vegeta's grave. Vegeta. Trunks' tousan. Vegeta. Gohan. Tousan. Master. Tousan. Friend. Vegeta. Gohan....

  
  


'I'll avenge your death Gohan...tous..an...ev..er..y...o...n...e....'

It was more than Trunks could stand, he quickly stood up, regardless of the fact that his legs were stiff from staying on his hunches; threw his handful of dirt on Gohan's casket, and took to the sky. 

  
  


"TRUNKS!!!!" Bulma shouted to her son's vapour trail. She knew it was hopeless, and Trunks wouldn't have heard her. But she still yelled, out of force of habit, and impulse.

  
  


Trunks heard his kaasan's cry. But kept on flying anyway. He took off his tie and jacket and threw them out of the sky. 

  
  


He wasn't going anywhere, he was just going. Trying to get away from that....that place. His backyard. The graveyard. That casket. Gohan's casket. 

  
  


He saw Gohan's casket. Gohan's lifeless body in the casket. The robots lowering the casket into the ground. Tears began to stream down his face. He started sobbing uncontrollably. He was sobbing so hard his body was beginning to shake.

  
  


Trunks landed on a small cliff and layed down on his stomach; he buried his face in the grass. He was trying to stop crying, but he just couldn't. It wasn't fair. 

  
  


"Trunks," a soft voice said.

  
  


"Go...han???" Trunks saw an image of Gohan standing in front of him.

  
  


"Trunks, try not to be sad. Try to remember all the good times we shared. All the funny stuff we did."

  
  


"But....Gohan.....it's so hard not to be sad."

  
  


"I know, Trunks, I know. But remembering the good times, will help to ease the pain."

  
  


Gohan's image was beginning to fade. "Gohan?? What's happening??"

  
  


"I've got to go back, I can't stay. I'll miss you Trunks."

  
  


"GOHAN! Please Gohan, don't go!!" Trunks cried out in sorrow.

  
  


"Oh, and Trunks," Gohan said as the last of his image faded back into the afterlife, "your tousan says hi." The voice turned into a whisper, "He's not going to like the fact I told you that...."

  
  


"Gohan?" Trunks stood up and swung his arms around the place where Gohan had been standing. "Gohan......Tousan....." Trunks looked up to the sky, "I....miss you too..." With that Trunks felt the world around him go black, as he passed out on the grassy hill. He dreamt pleasant dreams of all the funny times he and Gohan had shared....and his tousan not liking Gohan cause of what he'd told Trunks.


	7. Disaster in the Neighbourhood

When Trunks woke up, he couldn't remember where he was. He looked at his surroundings and the red sky....

  
  


'The sun's going down!' Trunks' mind screamed, 'Oh no, Kaasan's going to be furious. I'd better hurry!'

  
  


In minutes, Trunks was back in his neighbourhood, his smoking neighbourhood!! The Jinzouningen had finally discovered their part of town; and had wasted no time in flattening everything, well almost everything. Out of the corner of his eye, Trunks could see part of Capsule Corp.

  
  


"KAASAN!!!" Trunks screamed as he sped towards his tattered home. "KAASAN! ANSWER ME!!" Trunks called out while searching through the rummage. "KAASAN!!"

  
  


"T....t....r..u...n....k...s....?" A shaky voice cried out.

  
  


"K....kaasan??" 

  
  


"Trunks.....in here.....by the basement....."

  
  


"Hang on Kaasan, I'm coming," Trunks took to the air, and over the part of the building that was still standing. He looked into the wreckage where the basement should have been, but all he could see was heaps of twisted metal. 'Damn those Jinzouningen!' "Kaasan?? Say something so I can find you,".

  
  


"Trunks....I'm right here...."

  
  


Trunks dove towards the spot where he'd heard his kaasan's voice. He immediately began to pick up large hunks of metal and throw them over his back. The adrenaline and Saiyan blood coursing through his veins was making this job seem like an easy, everyday task. Even when a large piece of metal pierced Trunks' arm and his blood began dripping out of him, Trunks did not stop. He wouldn't stop for anything, not even the Jinzouningen. He wouldn't let them take his kaasan away from him too. Just like they'd taken his tousan, and Gohan, and all of Gohan's friends. They wouldn't take him either. 

  
  


"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" Trunks screamed as he lodged the last piece of metal into the air and revealed his badly injured kaasan. "Kaasan, oh kaasan, are you okay??"

  
  


"Hn, I've been worse. Thank you Trunks."

"Is anything broken?"

  
  


"I......I think I've broken my left leg, the pain is so bad."

  
  


"And you're cut all over kaasan."

  
  


"Pffft. Just some scrapes, that's all." Bulma paused and set her gaze on the gash in Trunks' forearm. "Oh Trunks, you're hurt!"

  
  


"I'm fine kaasan. It's nothing. We need to find some shelter and a hospital. Hang on kaasan, I'm going to fly us there."

  
  


"Oh, Trunks......nooo......" Bulma screamed as Trunks picked her up as carefully as he could and began to fly towards the town hospital. "Trunks this is good and fine, but what about the house?"

  
  


"I'll go back later and program some robots to start re-building everything."

  
  


"....sigh....." was all Bulma could say.

  
  
  
  


**_On the street below_**

  
  


"Hey Juunana-gou, doesn't that look like the squirt that was always hanging around with what's-his-name?"

  
  


"Yeah, it does. Little squirt. And besides who else around here can fly?"

  
  


"I dunno smart one."

  
  


"Aw shut it."

  
  


"You first dumbass."

  
  


"Juuhachi-gou, let's follow him, maybe we can have some fun.."

  
  


"Fine. But is that's all you think about is how to have fun."

  
  


"Better than trying on clothes..."

  
  


"DON'T START!!" Juuhachi-gou yelled as she took after her twin in pursuit of Trunks......

  
  
  
  



End file.
